


Trust Issues

by Genim



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genim/pseuds/Genim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt over at the kink meme. </p><p>Aidan finds himself being harassed by a cast mate and when he tries to turn to his other colleagues for help; he discovers that they've already been won over by his charismatic tormentor and there's no help to be found in their company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Kink Meme Prompt 
> 
> Aidan was being harassed by Rob and when he tried to talk to the others about it they brushed him off thinking he was exaggerating. Every-time they saw Rob he was absolutely charming and wonderful so what Aidan was saying made no sense.
> 
> Things happen and the cast see Robs true colours. And he leaves/gets kicked off.
> 
> Takes Aidan a while to get his confidence back and the others get over-protective out of guilt at not having listened and letting it get as bad as it did.
> 
> Then Dean arrives and he doesnt know that this Aidan isn't how Aidan really is. Thinks Aidan is shy and quiet but he starts to piece together what happened. Gets glimpses of the real Aidan and starts to fall.

Aidan was exhausted; the strain of the constant harassment was wearing him raw. He felt like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Realistically, it was more like two days without actual rest but with his diminished appetite; the days, and nights, just seemed to drag on forever.

He didn’t even try to speak much to the others anymore. After his pleading with Richard had resulted in an uncharacteristically sharp shut down. This was followed by an unnervingly harsh gaze from Graham and the words that had cut him through and through.

“You’re kind of harassing people yourself, Aidan. Everyone’s noticed and this has got to stop. If you can’t be civil to people; be professional.”

Aidan had recoiled as if he’s been slapped and Jimmy had stepped in.  
“That’s a bit harsh, lads.” He’d grumbled; frowning when Aidan flinched away from the hand he went to rest on his shoulder. 

“N-No, they’re right. Sorry. I’ll try to be more professional.” He couldn’t seem to meet any of their eyes and with a hasty excuse; he had fled to the bathrooms. They had ten minutes before the break ended and he passed it sitting on the downed lid of a toilet seat fighting the overwhelming urge to cry. He refused to let his frustration get the better of him – it would see his humiliation complete if he did.

When he returned to the set as break ended he could feel Richard watching him. There was a guilty twist to his expression and when their eyes met Aidan offered him a small smile – nothing too big; he didn’t want it to be too obviously faked. He didn’t need to worry however; he could see Richard’s expression ease at the gesture.

-

So he pushed himself, maintained his professionalism. Peter praised his work ethic and his scenes. But there was a distance now; between him and the others - _‘everyone’s noticed’_. He smiled and laughed when appropriate but he didn’t offer much input himself. He could tell Graham and Richard felt bad about what they had said. They had approached him a number of times over the week, both separately and together to try and apologise. Aidan simply smiled and waved them away – telling them that it was in the past and he had moved on and taken their advice. He also ignored Graham's upset mutter of ‘That’s half the problem….’ He’d bared himself once and had gotten turned away. It wasn’t going to happen again.

He was the model of courteousness and if Rob spoke to him in front of the others he responded. He was civil, even friendly, when he was around the other.

Rob didn’t let up – if anything he doubled his efforts. As if knowing that Aidan couldn’t - or rather he wouldn’t, do anything in front of the others.

He whispered obscene things in Aidan’s ear when they were close together in a scene, hands trailing when the others couldn’t see. Aidan’s heart was hammering in his chest anytime he was near Rob and he was beyond frustrated. He refused to react, kept his chin up and got on with it.

-

When they were all bunched together for the scene with the Elven riders in Rivendell, Rob pressed himself flush against Aidan back. His hand rested on Aidan’s thigh before moving in the slit on the side of his tunic and curving around. When he began to fondle him Aidan’s hand jerked down and he pushed him away, panic on his face.

But then, that was the scene – there was panic on everyone’s faces and they were all shuffling around so nobody saw anything amiss. Rob grabbed again and Aid wrenched himself forward bumping into Graham who scowled down at him – fully in character. Of course Rob had pulled away and Aidan gasped a quick apology when Peter called for a cut. 

“You alright, Aid?” Graham asked

“Yeah, sorry, just got a little into it.” He laughed weakly and readied himself for another take.

-

This carried on for days, the touches getting bolder. Rob seemed to always find Aidan when he was away from the others. He shoved him into corners and would try to kiss Aidan before he ducked back with a laugh when Aidan would bring his knee up or swing a fist. 

The nights after he got so close were the hardest to find sleep. The mattress, though soft, put pressure on his bruised skin. Wrists sore where bones were ground against walls. Shoulder aching from having an arm twisted up. Aching more from when he refused to give in and struggled to the point of almost dislocating it one time. 

Of course things couldn’t continue like this. Something was always going to give, and it figured it would be Aidan.


	2. Chapter 2

They were doing the Goblin Town scene and Aidan’s attention was waning, as well as his strength. Martin watched from the ground by Andy and Peter as the Dwarves ran around on the runways. They all wore harnesses in case they were to topple from the wooden bridges, which was a blessing Aidan supposed.

Graham picked up a ladder and he was supposed to grab the other end when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. Martin must have been watching him because he suddenly called out;

“Graham, wait!” which was too little too late and the ladder clipped Aidan and sent him stumbling from the bridge. The harness prevented him from falling the 10 feet to the ground but he was too weak to raise his arms to catch himself as momentum swung him right into one of the support beams. There was a burst of pain and his vision went gray around the edges from the shock of it.

There was shouting and people calling his name but he couldn’t really muster the energy to reply to them feeling his eyes drift closed. Next thing he knew; he was on the ground. He didn’t remember anything much from the point where he had hit his head to his current position. The cast were scrambling from the runways and the crew members gathered round. There seemed to be a sense of panic with everyone rushing around him, the heavy stomp of boots, the scrape and grate of equipment being moved aside and the racket of people shouting and talking over each other. It did nothing to assuage the growing sense of alarm in Aidan’s mind. Peter was suddenly there beside him, calling for a medic, Martin and Andy by his side.

“It’s alright, Aidan, don’t worry.” Peter said soothingly and it was only then that Aidan realised he had been babbling apologies in between frantic breaths. There was something warm tickling his face and he tried to brush it away only to discover his fingers painted in red. His stomach lurched at the sight and Peter was batting his hand away. “Don’t touch it, you’ll make it worse – where is the bloody medic?”

“Hey, Aid,” Martin’s voice was calm and gentle; “Do you know where you are?”

“Fucking Narnia.” Aidan groused and Martin let out a surprised laugh.

“Well, your sarcasm has remained fully intact. I was worried about that for a moment.”Aidan offered him a weak snort and it was Martin’s hand that stopped his probing fingers this time. He fished for a handkerchief when Aidan muttered about it making his face itch and set about mopping the small rivulets of blood from Aidan’s face, leaving garish streaks of red it its wake.

“’S it bad?” Aidan’s words were worryingly slurred and Martin stroked his cheek offering him a kind smile, all at once reminded of his own two children. 

“I’m sure it isn’t, Aid, it’s under the wig I think but I’d imagine that probably protected you from the worst of it.” Aidan seemed to trust his words. And Martin found himself chuckling again at Aidan’s mutter of; ‘hurts like a motherfucker, though’.

Peter was leaning back and seemed to be sending people running in every direction with a myriad of different orders. 

He was just easing the wig off Aidan’s head when the rest of the dwarves reached them. As soon as he’d lifted the wig from the skin, rivers of blood ran down Aidan’s face and he made a grunt of discomfort, and quickly shut his eye. Martin was hushing him softly.

“You’re alright, mate, it was just trapped under the wig, you’re fine.” Aidan wasn’t so sure about that, especially if the pounding in his head was anything to go by so he said as much to Martin before a thought occurred to him and he stated;

“Do not let anyone shave my head?” Martin couldn’t help his laughter, berating Aidan for being so hilarious in such morbid circumstances. “I’m being serious, Freeman, not a hair is to be missing.” Martin chuckled and continued to wipe the blood from his face, though his hankie was absolutely sodden by this point. Aidan’s curly hair was flat from the wig and dark with blood. Martin finally glanced up at the others when the medic arrived and he was made to shuffle a bit out of the way.

Graham looked distraught; he was staring at Aidan’s blood streaked face, arms thrown up and clutching at his head. For such an enormous man, he looked like a small breeze would knock him over right now. And Richard wasn’t much better, his eyes wide with worry. 

And that was when Martin saw it; his gaze switched to Rob, and well, he didn’t look concerned at all. He looked curious at best – perhaps a little disgusted by what he was looking at but concern was one word he couldn’t credit the man. At least, not until he noticed Martin’s gaze and then his face morphed into, what Martin now knew to be, a mask of distress. Martin chose not to say anything but it distracted him, so many thoughts vying for his attention at once. Someone had some explaining to do.

He was brought back to the present when Aidan gurgled his name and his concentration fully returned to the young Irishman. He was still kneeling by him and he smiled reassuringly and grasped Aidan’s hand.

“He’ll need stitches.” The medic said after examining the injury, “and I think it would be for the best if he had an MRI so I’ll call for an ambulance. They’ll probably want to keep him in for observation - at least for one night.” She began to ask Aidan some questions; the standard ‘do you know where you are?’, ‘what’s your date of birth?’ Aidan answered looked stressed and confused and Martin tightened his hold on Aidan’s hand.

“He’s definitely concussed; his reactions are a little sluggish so someone should travel with him to stop him becoming more agitated.” Martin insisted that he be the one to go. He had a feeling that anyone else would distress Aidan more at this point in time.

“Make up is here so we’re going to get you two as close to decent as we can. Which is a colossal task on a normal day but we’ll do our best.” Peter joked and Aidan’s snort was more of a wheeze this time, his gaze tracking between him and Martin. “Right, everyone back off a moment and give us some space.” Martin leaned down so he would have Aidan’s full attention.

“I’m going to get my prosthetics off, Aid, and then I’ll be back, ok?” Aidan nodded and Martin froze at the way the motion caused his expression to twist in agony. Graham dropped down to take his place as soon as he’d moved.

“Aid, oh God, Aidan, I’m so fucking sorry, mate.” The medic took Graham’s hand and settled it on the wad of gauze she had pressed to the wound ordering him to hold it firmly before she moved to talk to Peter.

“’S alright,” Aidan slurred “-an accident.” The way he struggled to string a sentence together wasn’t comforting in the slightest and his eyes kept drifting shut with alarming frequency.

“Should he be going to sleep?” Graham called out to the medic, never taking his eyes from Aidan’s face. The medic was back at their side within a few seconds.

“I’d rather he didn’t when he’s so obviously concussed.” The medic supervised while make-up removed Aidan’s prosthetics and the outer layers of his costume. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when one of the riggers shouted that the Ambulance had arrived. They had gotten Aidan down to his undershirt and trousers without causing him too much discomfort. Once he was stretchered away, complete with neck-brace and Martin, the others found themselves standing around at a loss of what to do.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to concentrate much more today,” Peter had concluded, “So how about we call it a day and I’ll work out an arrangement for the next few days.” James sidled over to Richard and Graham intent on finding out their plans for the day. But they still seemed a bit shell-shocked in the aftermath; Graham was unable to tear his eyes away from the small patch of blood still staining the ground.

“How about we head to the hospital, once we’re out of costume? See how the kid’s doing? We could pick him up a pair of pyjamas on the way. I’ll ask Martin if he needs anything else.”

“Toothbrush,” was all Graham seemed able to say. He was visibly pale even with all the make-up and Richard rubbed his arm.

“This was an accident; it isn’t your fault, mate.” Graham sighed running a hand over his bare head.

“I think it might be, Rich. I think it might.”


	3. Chapter 3

Aidan found himself surrounded by white walls and sitting in a bed covered in heavily starched washed-out sheets. His head was pounding dully and the gauze wrapped around was making his forehead itch. Thankfully the MRI had come up clear, showing the fall hadn’t caused any internal damage but he had apparently suffered a grade three concussion. He hadn’t even realised concussions had grades, but the more you know.

The doctor, a kindly woman with short, greying hair, had told him that the symptoms would fade over the next day or so, but that, due to the severity of the concussion and the resulting injury they felt it prudent to keep him overnight. Her laugh was bright and honest when he asked if that meant he could be given the ‘good stuff’ and she assured him that he would receive only the best during his stay. She had asked if he was comfortable with Martin being in the room while she spoke to him. He simply agreed without really thinking it through. He was fairly certain they thought Martin was his partner or something similar.

Martin was focussed as she relayed all of the information to him also. Probably because she wasn’t sure how much of it was actually sinking through to Aidan. To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t sure of the answer to that either. But he liked the sound of her voice so he continued to half listen. 

Rather, he liked the sound of it until the very next question.

“Now Mr. Turner, can you tell me why you haven’t been eating?” Aidan did his best impression of a deer in the headlights. Stuttering and stammering over his words as he tried to say that he did eat, he just hadn’t had much of an appetite. And clearly she wasn’t done because he had thought that would be the worst of it.

“And, have the bruises I noticed in your check-up anything to do with your loss of appetite?” Her tone was gentle but it sent a cold wave of panic coursing over Aidan. The rush of blood blurred his vision and his breath hitched as he raised a shaky hand to his head, pressing it to his temple. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled and she nodded, offering him an apologetic smile, easing him to lie down. She explained with a little more care this time that he was dehydrated and had a touch of malnutrition; which was how the dizzy spell came about. She looked like she wanted to say more but settled for explaining how his pain medication worked.

“We’ll check your levels and recovery tomorrow, Aidan, and then we’ll see about releasing you. A nurse will be along shortly with some dinner.” She made a few notes on his chart before leaving the room and a tense silence followed her exit. Aidan couldn’t bring himself to look at Martin - Martin who seemed to be trying to decide where to start. He could hear him shifting from foot to foot before he strode across the room and pulled a chair up beside the bed.

“Right, so, you’re starving yourself apparently.” Aidan groaned.

“Martin, can we please not talk—“

“This is because of Rob; isn’t it?” Aidan huffed shakily, his eyes darted to Martin’s face to try to get a read on his expression but he said nothing letting his gaze fall away once more. “Come on, Aid, talk to me.” When Aidan still didn’t speak Martin continued. “Want to hear my conjecture then – because this is giving me some interesting theories. Bruises?”

“You’re a fucker, Martin.” Aidan muttered reproachfully. “I tried talking, it didn’t work. So I stopped.”

“Show me the bruises then - that’s not talking.” Aidan growled, but he knew Martin; he was like a bloody dog with a bone and he wouldn’t stop nagging until he’d gotten some kind of answer. So he pushed up the sleeve of the gown that the hospital had put him in. He hadn’t had anything besides his costume to put on after the MRI and check up. Martin made a little choked off sound but Aidan couldn’t look at him.

“Christ. Jesus Christ, Aidan.” Martin croaked. Aidan gingerly rolled his sleeve back down over the dark purple bruise, the shape easily identifiable as a hand-print. “Are there more?” Aidan nodded glumly. Martin looked aghast, his lips working but no sound coming forth. “We’ll sort this out, alright?” Aidan’s expression could be described as dubious at best as he rolled to his side.

“Gonna sleep.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah okay….” Martin spoke, more to himself than Aidan. “I’ll be here.”

-

Martin watched Aidan’s face as he slept. He was amazed that they hadn’t noticed he wasn’t eating. His face was thinner and his skin pale. Though, he supposed, that could also be from the knock to the head. He just looked so young and Martin found himself tucking the blanket around him and settling Aidan’s hand in a way that he wouldn’t tangle himself in the IV if he moved in his sleep.

Of course this was the moment that James Nesbitt appeared in the doorway and made a great, but thankfully quiet, show of cooing over Martin’s ‘mothering’. 

“Fuck off, Nesbitt” he hissed. Their banter was cut short when Richard and Graham entered the room. Apparently in the space between leaving the set and entering the hospital room, Graham’s guilt had not subsided one bit. He looked absolutely disconsolate to see Aidan asleep on the bed and couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“Have the doctors said anything?” Richard asked, keeping his voice pitched low so as not to disturb Aidan’s sleep. 

“Uh, yes – they might release him tomorrow but to be perfectly honest I don’t think they will. I also think it would be best if they kept him another day or so. He wasn’t eating, not to mention he was dehydrated which is why he passed out.” 

“You know,” James said thoughtfully, “Now I think on it, he always seemed to have food in his hands, but I can’t for the life of me remember him eating any of it.”

“And the tests?” Graham’s voice was small and worried.

“The MRI was totally clear – no lasting damage.” Martin was quick to reassure his friend. “He needed 10 stitches and the poor fucker has a grade three concussion. This apparently means he’ll have the mother of all headaches for a while and he’ll be dizzy and confused so really – typical Aidan, but with a headache.”

“You’re the worst kind of bastard” a groggy Aidan whined. He tried to wipe at his eyes groaning in complaint when the IV got in his way. “A’right,” Aidan garbled sleepily “who was it?” At the look of confusion from the four men he continued with a weak grin “Who ran over Graham’s puppy? I’ll beat’im up.” Graham still looked more than a little dejected but a smile finally curled his lips in the right direction.

“His puppy fell off a bridge in Goblin town.” James said with a smirk and laughed at the glare Aidan sent his way – made considerably less intimidating by its accompanying yawn. He seemed to take pity on Aidan producing a bag and stating “We got you pyjamas! And an overnight kit – toothpaste and stuff. We didn’t know if they were keeping you overnight so we figured it could be a sorry-you-split-you-head-open present if you were going home.” Aidan chuckled, his smiles were coming a little easier but Martin had a feeling that that had more to do with the pain medication making its way into his bloodstream than his comfort with the situation.

“My eyes are bleeding.” Aidan laughed when he pulled out the bright yellow SpongeBob Pyjama pants and a plain grey Henley. He made faces but it was easy to tell he was delighted. So much so that he wanted to put them on right then. Again, more than likely the medication because as soon as the others started encouraging him he realised that he had something to hide.

“Well – you can go wait in the hall while I change. I need to protect my modesty”

“What modesty, Turner. We’ve seen it before!” James laughed and Aidan threw Martin a slightly panicked look. Martin considered exposing him but it was probably in the better interests of his health to not stress him out.

“Okay, okay, He just doesn’t want us watching him fall all over the place trying to put them on – he has an image to maintain after all.”

“That’s right!” Aidan agreed, “Martin gets to help me though; he’s married so I don’t need to worry about my virtue with him.” James protested that he was also married but Aidan just raised his eyebrows and curled his lips sceptically at him and the others were roaring with laughter.

“Fine! I see how it is. You don’t know what you’re missing.” James muttered, fake-storming out the door after the others. Martin chuckled and turned to where Aidan was sitting nervously on the edge of the bed.

“Martin, look, I’m really sorry about this….” Martin was about to ask what he was apologising for but as Aidan peeled off the paper gown all he could do was stare, feeling completely stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.  
> Hope you're enjoying so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Both his upper arms were bruised similarly to the one he had already seen above Aidan’s wrist, but they weren’t just confined to there. His torso had layers built up. Older yellows and greens overlaid in places with newer brighter welts. Martin busied his hands with pulling the tags off the shirt and he tried unsuccessfully to swallow the lump in his throat. Hesitantly he reached for Aidan’s shoulder gently encouraging him to turn so he could see the Irishman’s back.

“Aid, why didn’t -?” He caught himself. He knew why Aidan stopped trying. It was hard though, to see what their carelessness had brought about and also to see not only the physical damage, but also the changes in the bright, cheerful person who Aidan once was. Martin had always enjoyed trying to make Aidan laugh during takes, but his focus was unshakeable lately and his smiles were a shadow of what they had used to be.

He could see the weight-loss here too, his ribs, not glaringly obvious but as James had said – before all of this started, Aidan wasn’t modest. They were all men. He unhooked the IV bag and carefully fed it through the sleeve before hanging it back on its stand. Aidan’s eyes were downcast and Martin had to clear his throat before they flickered to his face. He pursed his lips and held out the bunched up sleeve for Aidan to push his arm through.

For some reason this had Aidan absolutely beaming, laughter in his eyes as he followed Martin’s direction. 

“What?”

“That’s how me mam used to dress me when I was small.” He snickered and Martin swatted playfully at him. “Next thing I know you’ll be spitting on your sleeve and scrubbing at my face.” Martin cocked his chin disdainfully.

“As if I would spit on my sleeve,” he paused for effect, “that’s what I carry a handkerchief around with me for.” Aidan tittered and his eyes crinkled and Martin found himself smiling warmly in return. They could fix this and he was going to make absolute certain that it was done to the best of his ability. He could see the old Aidan in these smiles and it was definitely an ease to his burdened thoughts. 

The neck of the Henley was wide enough that it went easily over his head but just to be sure Martin had still undone all the buttons, and once he had Aidan’s second arm in he set about buttoning them up. Aidan didn’t comment on his coddling anymore after that, but there was a definite lingering smile. 

They got the trousers on with only minimal complaining from Martin about his proximity to parts of Aidan that he would rather not become acquainted with and Aidan’s laughter was quiet but genuine. Once Aidan was dressed Martin paused for a moment before he enveloped Aidan into his arms. He could feel Aidan tense and he quickly added 

“Enjoy this while it lasts, Turner, these are a once in a blue moon kind of deal” A bit of the tension drained out of Aidan as he reciprocated the gesture. 

“You’re too short for this to be comfortable, Martin. I don’t know how anyone could enjoy it.”

“You over-sized brat!” Aidan was settling himself back into the bed when Martin called out to the others that they could come back in. He was plucking at the neck of the Henley where it had dipped down to expose the edge of a bruise when they others returned - clearly having discovered and made use of the vending machines in the hallway. They deposited their horde at the foot of the bed and began to divvy it out. Martin grabbed a snickers bar and ripped it open.

“I didn’t realise I was so famished. Aidan?” He gestured to the small pile and Aidan shook his head with a smile. There was some definite apprehension when he turned down the food and this time his sullen glare was directed at Martin. 

“You told them.” He accused, though there was little heat behind it. He flopped petulantly back on the pillows regretting it immediately. All four men made aborted moves towards him when he groaned weakly. “All I meant was that they’re bringing dinner round soon and I’m sure they’re going to be paying attention to whether I eat it or not.”

“I’m pretty sure you should be eating because you want to, Aid, not because you think people are fussin’ about it” James said carefully, keeping his tone conflict free and hopefully light. 

“Yeah well, I’m not hungry so which would you prefer?” He grumbled tetchily. James looked torn but dropped the subject. They chatted for a while longer; Aidan’s replies were getting slower and his words were starting to run together from tiredness, but no one really minded. They just wanted to keep him company and he seemed content to just listen to them speak – if the lazy smile on his face was anything to go by.

A nurse arrived with his evening meal and threw the empty candy wrappers such a look of contempt that James quickly added with a winning smile; “Oh don’t worry, we just ate them in front of him – he didn’t have any.” The air of disdain vanished as she tried to hide her smile setting Aidan’s tray on the table.

“Can you sit up for me, Love?” She asked Aidan. Martin stood and offered what help he could; rearranging the pillows before Aidan rested against them and the nurse pushed the bedside table within reach before breezing from the room to continue on her rounds. 

Aidan picked at the food, trying to ignore the way his friends were blatantly pretending not to pay attention. 

“Do you want me to stay the night, Aid?” Martin asked suddenly, startling Aidan into looking up but James was faster to speak.

“I thought visiting hours end at eight.” 

“They seem to be under the misguided impression that I’m Aidan’s significant other and I just haven’t disputed it,” Martin added with a smirk and Aidan chuckled. “It’s convenient.”

“That probably explains the looks the nurses gave us when we were thrown out into the hall.” Which of course set off a round of bickering between him and Aidan; ‘You weren’t thrown out!’ The others smiled at the antics of the two men but Martin recognised it for the distraction it was sooner than the others.

“Aid?” He said gently, “Eat a bit more, yeah?” He tried to ignore the flush in Aidan’s cheeks as he picked up his fork with a mutter of ‘Yes, mum.’ He took small bites and pushed the food around the plate disinterestedly. James’s expression fell when he realised what Aidan had been doing. It was all so blindingly clear to him now – all the times Aidan had used that exact approach to avoid anyone noticing that he wasn’t touching the food on the set.

But more than anything he felt disappointed in himself. They had neglected the kid so badly and it had resulted in Aidan being hurt. He felt that they all had a responsibility to each other and he knew that Aidan would look out for him if he had anything going on. 

“That’s bruising up pretty nicely.” He commented, to break up the awkward silence. He wasn’t expecting the slightly panicked expression on Aidan’s face when it snapped up to look at him. “Uh your-“ he indicated Aidan’s forehead and was confused by the sigh of relief. 

“Oh, right – I haven’t seen it. Wait – How?” 

“Ah, I hadn’t noticed,” Martin commented, his attention on Aidan’s face. “It’s actually coming out under the bandage. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a bit of a black eye tomorrow.” Aidan muttered grumpily under his breath.

“As long as I don’t have to feel it”

-

An hour later the others decided to head back to the set. Martin had taken the chance while they chatted to Aidan to grab dinner in the cafeteria and had checked with the nurses to see about a cot being put in Aidan’s room for him to sleep on. He has been correct in his assumptions and well – it was a means to an end; he could play the part.

Now that he knew what was going on he wasn’t letting Aidan out of his sight until he could see it sorted. He knew that Aidan was probably safe in the hospital but they’d taken too many chances already with Aidan’s well-being and that wasn’t going to happen again. The others decided to take their leave when a nurse appeared at the door holding an armful of blankets and speaking to a young man rolling along a fold-out bed.

“You honestly don’t have to.” Aidan said meekly. “I don’t want to put you out. You can head back with the others.” He glanced to James willing him to make Martin see sense. Martin just shushed him, moving out of the way of the orderly smiling gratefully to the nurse before turning his attention back to Aidan.

“I don’t want you to be alone right now, okay?” He rubbed Aidan’s arm which seemed a comforting gesture to their friends but Martin was saying much more as his fingers glided over the hidden bruises. “Besides, an early night sounds amazing right now.” Aidan’s relief was palpable, even if it was tempered with guilt.

“Thanks, Martin.” Once they’d said goodbye to the others, they flicked the TV on and settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting my work up here makes me so ridiculously nervous.  
> I think my amateur is more suited to hiding behind anon over at the Kinkmeme. I'm also really sorry if I complain a lot about my insecurities. I have no delusions on my ability; I think my writing is pretty simplistic at best with an okay grasp of vocabulary haha. But I like to dabble every once in a while and I'm SO pleased at the feedback I've gotten.
> 
> So Thank-You very, very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin slept soundly through the night. The cot turned out to be surprisingly comfortable and the only disturbance was the nurse checking on Aidan in the middle of the night, but he just rolled over and drifted back to sleep. Aidan slept like the dead, the medication knocking him out and keeping it that way.

It was nine ‘o clock when he decided to make his way to the set. The nurses had brought an extra bowl of oatmeal when they were bringing Aidan’s breakfast and some coffee for him which he thanked them for profusely. 

And Aidan - Aidan was sulking.

The doctor from the day before had been by earlier in the morning. She’d smiled pleasantly when she saw Martin was still there and greeted them both. However, after having a glance at Aidan’s updated chart she offered him a wry smile.

“Looks like you’re going to be with us for another day, Mr. Turner.” Aidan looked absolutely crestfallen. “Your recovery isn’t to a standard where we would be satisfied releasing you. So we would like to keep you on an IV for another day at least. Of course, we cannot force you to stay but we believe that it is in your best interests.”

“Yeah, well, whatever you think is best, Doc.” Aidan had muttered miserably. The jut of his chin said he didn’t particularly agree with her diagnosis but Martin was nodding along so he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he tried to dispute it. 

“Right well, I need to be off, Aidan.” Martin had already been to the gift store in the hospital and had picked up a stack of magazines and puzzle books – ‘I don’t even know how to play Sudoku.’ ‘Well now’s a good time to learn; isn’t it?’ And some snacks and drinks for during the day – more than likely for himself when he returned in the evening. 

“Tell them to leave the cot, ok?” He pulled out Aidan’s phone. “I had the nurse charge it at their station so text me if there’s anything you want me to bring. I can find it in your trailer. And of course, text me if you’re bored – which you shouldn’t be, I got you some great books – and that’s it. I think. I’ll see you later – what?”

“You’re such a mother-hen. You’re killing me, Freeman.” Aidan smirked before avoiding a karate-chop. “Ah –ah! No hitting the Invalid!” Martin shook his head before heading to the taxi rank outside.

-

Once on set, Martin headed to his trailer to grab a quick shower and a change of clothes – despite knowing that he would be in Bilbo’s get-up for most of the day that was no excuse for sloppiness. He’d spent the journey to the set considering the situation with Aidan and if he was honest, it wasn’t his place to go running to Peter about it.

No, he would wait and harangue Aidan into doing so himself once the young man returned to set. However it wouldn’t hurt to give Peter a bit of a heads-up. Perhaps he should be looking for a replacement Fili – he could trust Peter to be discreet. 

This of course brought him to another problem – Rob. Nothing would bring him more joy than to dress the man down publicly with all of the humiliation that he had accorded to Aidan but it wasn’t so simple. It needed to be Aidan’s choice and carried out however Aidan decided so that he might feel some control over the horrible circumstances.

He had a feeling that that would go a long way in assisting the healing process.

So he would play it cool. And by that he meant that he would tolerate the man. 

A little.

Perhaps.

-

The others had flocked around him as soon as he got to make-up and he found himself inundated with questions. Everyone was asking at once how Aidan was and he did his best to update them on the baby of the dwarves.

“What? Why are they keeping him another day? It must be really bad” Adam asked, wringing his hands. Martin searched out Graham who was hanging back and looking like someone had punched him. 

“It’s not the concussion.” Martin said carefully “Aidan’s a bit run-down so they’re just taking every precaution.” That set off another burst of enquiries and Martin was hard pressed to keep up. 

He was almost relieved when they were ushered out so that his make-up artists could do their job without a dozen rowdy dwarves underfoot.

His phone buzzed and he quickly glanced at the screen. He snorted.

“Sudoku is hard. – Aidan.”

-

Peter had prepared a pretty gruelling schedule for the day to make up for lost time. Which Martin appreciated because it didn’t give him a lot of time to stop and think - because he’s thinking that if he has to see Rob joking with the others once more, he might actually storm over there and say something. 

He’d spoken to Peter and Andy, being very careful, and non-incriminating with his choice of words, but he was sure from their grim faces that they understood the situation.

“And do you have any proof?” Andy had asked after they ‘talked’. Martin had flashed back to the bruises scattered over pale skin and his jaw tensed.

“Yes.”

“Alright well, we’ll make some calls and be prepared. Of course Aidan will have to make a formal complaint if this is as you are implying. How is he doing?” Martin felt like he had a scripted response by now for that question. They’d looked pretty troubled by the news that he wasn’t being released but asked him to reassure Aidan that he didn’t have to worry about missing work. 

Peter had seen him out then – more than likely so he could speak to Andy about it but Martin felt as if a weight had been lifted. He’d started the ball rolling.

-

Peter made sure that they ended the days shooting early enough to give the cast some time before visiting hours would end. Most of the dwarf actors planned to go and Martin almost growled when he heard Rob decline.

“You know Aidan isn’t too fond of me…. It would probably just upset him and he doesn’t need that.” He joined them as the others were reassuring Rob.

“You’re an absolute saint.” Martin cut in with a deadpan tone, effectively cutting off any undeserved sympathy. “So who’s going? I need to get a few things from Aidan’s trailer before we leave.” Richard walked with him to Aidan’s trailer to help him find what Aidan had asked for. His trailer was moderately tidy so it didn’t take them long to locate his charger and the requested clothes.

“That was a bit cold with Rob….” Richard noted. 

“Was it?” Martin’s tone suggested he knew exactly how cold it had been and Richard wisely said nothing else on the matter.

-

“Hey.” Aidan’s voice was sleep-rough when he greeted his friends. He pushed himself up on the bed, trying to blink himself into some kind of coherency. “How’re you guys doing?” He mumbled, scrubbing a hand across his face. 

“That’s an impressive shiner, Aido” Stephen said, passing him a gift-bag. “There are a few cards in there; everyone signed them so you’ll have loads of fun trying to read all that illegible scrawl.” Aidan smiled and set about opening the cards and setting them on the bedside locker.

“How are _you_ doing, kiddo?” William asked as they all began to settle around the room. Adam perched on the bed patting Aidan’s legs and the Irishman smiled sleepily at him.

“M’alright. The pain meds are making me sleepy as hell” As if to prove his point he yawned widely. “But they said I could head back tomorrow, though I can’t work for a week – stupid bed-rest for ‘at least two days’. Gotta take it easy after that and then back to get the stitches out and a last check-up.” He made a face at that, not pleased at the thought of more lying around.

They updated Aidan on all that he had missed – which wasn’t a whole lot but after spending so much time with these men it was strange to be alone all day. The nurse arrived with his evening meal and seemed somewhat disgruntled to find such a crowd in the room, quickly warning them about stressing out her patient.

“Thanks, Maggie.” Aidan smiled

“It’s that Irish charm, he’s got them all wrapped around his finger already – and he’s only been here a day.” Jed laughed and there was sounds of agreement from the others.

“It’s not my fault people like me more than you.” Aidan said around a forkful of mashed potatoes. They took turns reading out the messages from Aidan’s cards - ‘Get – what is that? Is it an s, wait no – I don’t understand’ ‘Here, let me see…’ – while he ate his meal.

-

All too soon the nurse was kicking them out, except for Martin who set about unfolding his cot.   
“How are you doing, Aid?”

“I’m looking forward to getting out of here. Hey, check this out.” He half tossed the puzzle book at Martin, who caught it and flicked it open. 

“Oh, a Sudoku aficionado now, are we?” Martin had to laugh at the first few pages where the puzzles had been very thoroughly scribbled out, to the point of tearing the page in one instance.

“It was a slow start…”

“Well, tomorrow you’ll have your Xbox back.” Aidan sighed his relief, rolling back on the bed. 

“My baby. I bet it misses me.” Martin snorted at the sleepy statement and he was about to comment when he noticed Aidan was already dead to the world. Rolling his eyes he grabbed Aidan’s pen from the locker and opened a fresh puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for all your encouraging words.  
> I'm so very grateful!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> This is a pretty big cliffhanger so you might want to wait till you have the next chapter.

“How does it feel to be back on set?” Richard asked softly though his attempted smile was feeble at best. It was hard to muster any enthusiasm when it was obvious that Aidan was still weak and exhausted. It’s not that he wasn’t glad for Aidan’s return; he just felt as if Aidan could have benefited from another day in the hospital.

He and James had travelled to the hospital to collect Martin and Aidan that morning, having borrowed one of the cars. They had been eager to see their youngest member back on set – even if it was just in his trailer – and under their watchful eyes. However, when they had arrived Aidan was seated on a bench outside the hospital and Martin was nowhere to be seen. Aidan clearly hadn't spotted them. His bags sat by his feet and he stared dazedly ahead with pinched brows and an uneasy expression on his face.

He’d startled when he’d finally noticed them; his lips curving sheepishly as if guilty to have been caught in anything less than a smile. The uneasiness lingered but their attention was pulled away when Martin showed up having been filling Aidan’s prescription. 

“Ready to go?”

-

Aidan had stumbled a few times on the journey from the car to the trailer.

“It’s these bloody pills; they make my head right fuzzy.” He muttered the second time James had shot out a hand to steady him. “I suppose it’s better than the headache though….”

Once Aidan was in his trailer Martin had pulled Richard aside and asked him to keep an eye on Aidan until he returned. “I know he’ll do something stupid if we leave him by himself.”Martin had grumbled. Martin’s concern wasn’t as obvious or as open as some of the others but Richard could see how worried he was, so he was quick to agree. With a nod Martin had hurried off to get his make-up done for the day.

When he stepped into the trailer James was just setting a cup of tea by Aidan who was seated on the couch looking as if he could fall asleep at any given moment. 

“Who’s the mother-hen now?” Aidan had mumbled with a smile when James had asked yet again if he wanted anything to eat. James simply grunted and ruffled Aidan’s hair. 

“If you stopped looking so pitiful, we wouldn’t feel the urge to mother you.” Aidan snorted. “Anyway, I need to get my face on, so I’ll see you later.” James gently squeezed the back of Aidan’s neck before gathering himself and heading out.

“Did you draw the short straw, Rich?” Aidan enquired. Richard froze where he was sitting beside Aidan on the couch.

“What? Aid - no!” Aidan’s face split into the biggest grin at Richard’s stricken expression.

“Calm down.” He laughed “I’m only messing with you. Babysitting duty is a privilege.” Richard still looked a little flustered – he couldn’t tell if Aidan was joking or not, but he turned on the TV and they both settled in to watch some mindless morning soaps.

-

“You know you don’t have to be here all the time, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but nothing will-“ Aidan stepped out of the bathroom in his sweatpants and a tee carefully towelling his hair while trying to avoid pulling on the stitches. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised it wasn’t Martin in the room. “Peter!…hi, sorry, I didn’t realise you were here” he babbled, casting about for a sweatshirt all too aware of the bruises visible on his arms. He pulled on the first hoodie he laid his hands on and turned back to Peter, stuffing his shaking hands into the pockets.

“What can I do you for, Pete?” If Peter had seen the bruises he gave no indication. He simply smiled kindly at Aidan.

“Sit down, Aidan; I just wanted to see how you were feeling.”

“Oh, I’m good – great, I’ll be back to work in no time.” Aidan rambled on cheerfully. He perched on the edge of the sofa looking expectantly at Peter. 

“Don’t worry about that; let’s just make sure you’re better first. You gave us quite a scare, Aid.” Peter observed Aidan’s hang-dog expression, feeling a protective warmth bubble up. “Martin mentioned you might have something you wanted to speak to me about?” He said casually, all the while watching Aidan’s face for a reaction.

Aidan shifted, everything about his posture emanating anxiety and unease. He couldn’t meet Peter’s gaze, seeming to have found something very interesting on the floor by his feet to look at.

“N-No, I don’t know what he was talking about….” Aidan’s voice was strained and Peter was quick to reassure him – any doubts he’d had following his conversation with Martin were gone; Aidan’s reaction and what he’d seen of him when he’d entered had alarms sounding in his head.

“Not to worry.” Peter assured him, “Now, I think you should maybe get some more sleep – you look like death warmed over.” He felt a rush of affection at Aidan’s over-enthusiastic nod, his already unkempt curls going further out of control. He got up and made his way to the door already planning the calls he would be making later in the day.

“Feel better, Aidan, okay?” 

-

As soon as Peter had made his departure Martin stepped back into the trailer. The grimace on his face said he’d been eavesdropping and he was more than expecting Aidan’s glower. He hoped he looked even a little repentant but everything considered he wasn’t really feeling too guilty. Aidan stood by the couch looking betrayed.

“You had no right.” He hissed at Martin. “I would have handled it.”

“Oh, like you _were_ handling it?” Martin shot back. Aidan’s expression darkened and Martin sighed. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I just want to help you, Aidan.” Aidan breathed heavily through his nose and it was like someone had cut the string holding him up as he slumped miserably onto the sofa.

“I think the best thing you could do for me right now, would be to leave me alone for a while.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Martin asked quietly. Aidan had dropped his head into his hands.

“I don’t bloody care if it is or not.” He muttered, words muffled by the palms of his hands “I just want to be left alone.”

Once the door clicked shut Aidan rolled on his side dejectedly before with a final groan he stood, swiped up his bottle of pills swallowing two dry and falling into bed, fed-up and with the hope of sleeping the rest of this wretched day away.

-

Martin planned to respect Aidan’s wishes, which meant he would leave him be, but he wasn’t going to stop being vigilant. Thankfully so long as they were filming he didn’t need to worry about anything happening because everyone – namely Rob – was occupied. And during breaks he made sure to keep the other man in his line of vision at all times.

He’d made eye contact with the blonde on a number of occasions and Rob would just smile at him or raise his brows curiously. Martin got the feeling that Rob knew the clock was ticking and that it was only a matter of time before everything came to light and he was exposed for the fraud that he really was. 

Martin was also fairly certain that this just made the situation more precarious – because if Rob planned to do anything he’d have to do it soon.

When Peter had exited the trailer he’d shared a knowing look with Martin; whatever he’d seen of Aidan in the trailer had confirmed what Martin had said to him. He just needed to talk Aidan around, which he could do once Aidan was given a little breathing room to think matters over. 

They were just finishing for the day when Martin noticed Peter beckoning him to join him and Andy. He hastily made his way towards him and Peter held the door to his office open.

“A word, if you don’t mind?” He threw a glance over his shoulder at the dwarves, they all seemed to be joking and making plans to go visit Aidan so he wasn’t too worried about how long this might take.

“Of course.” 

“I’ve been talking to Peter” Andy began as soon as the door closed. “He said that things were a bit more serious than we first thought.” Martin nodded, accepting the coffee that was handed to him.

“So the bruises…?” Peter began but hesitated, uncertain on how to continue. “Are they?”

“Everywhere?” Martin supplied with a deadpan expression. “Yes, they are. Aidan was less than pleased with my interference.” Here Peter cringed but Martin waved it away with a shake of his head. “To be perfectly honest, I’ll take his disapproval so long as we do something about this mess.”

“Yes, I was thinking that we might corral Aidan into admitting what has happened.” He sighed “I’m aware it’s stress that he could do without, but we need to get this dealt with so that we can carry on filming and also give him an environment where he feels safe and secure.”

At least this was something that they all agreed on.

-

Rob pasted on his best forlorn expression and it wasn’t long before Richard, kind caring Richard, spotted it and drew attention. 

“What’s the matter, Rob?” He asked, eyes soft with concern. Rob sighed and shook his head.

“Martin’s really got a bit of a set on me the last two days” he muttered morosely, “It’s like I’ve done something to offend him…have you noticed?” The others were starting to pay attention to the conversation now and Graham was a little defensive.

“Nah, he’s just worried about Aid is all, it’s got everyone on edge”

“I suppose he has been a bit changeable” Richard murmurs uncertainly. They really were such a nice group of men – they didn’t think that anyone was really capable of anything malicious – which was probably why Aidan’s attempts to talk to them had fallen so flat. They couldn’t see anything but the good in their co-workers. Well, it worked to his advantage in any case.

“I think that’s it though; this mess with me and Aidan has gotten him all up in arms. I just don’t know what to do…Aid and I, we’ve had our differences but I thought we’d kinda sorted it, yeah?” The others were nodding along, offering encouragement.

“Maybe I should talk to him?” he mused aloud. Richard’s brows drew down.

“Martin?”

“No, no, Aidan – try and get this sorted once and for all, what do you think?” He tried to look hopeful but the others still looked a bit sceptical so he added miserably “Aid and I were such good friends at the start, it kinda sucks that it all went to shit like this. I miss him.” That seemed to do the trick as there were a few tentative smiles and John patted his shoulder.

“Maybe it would be best if you guys had a talk – get everything out in the open.” He offered him a cautiously grateful smile.

“Thanks, mate, I should go do this before my confidence disappears.”

“That’s really big of you, Rob. I’m sure everything will be fine” Jed said with a grin. Rob nodded earnestly before adding.

“Can you give us a little time to sort it out?”

“Of course, send us a text when you’re done.” The others nodded, all eager to have everyone getting along as they did in the beginning.

“Thanks, guys.” Rob hurried in the direction of Aidan’s trailer, smirking once his back was to the others. He might as well make the best of his last few days on set.

-

Aidan woke when the mattress of his bed dipped and creaked as someone sat down.

“Go away, Martin.” He grumbled, “I told you to give me some space.” His heart started hammering in his chest when a familiar voice spoke.

“Well, that’s good.” Aidan tried to sit up but he was shoved back down into the pillows.

“Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you D:  
> I hope you enjoyed it at least. Sorry for the delay in updates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since you all left such wonderful comments I'm going to post this chapter a bit earlier than planned!

Rob loomed over Aidan taking full advantage of his disorientation as he pinned the Irishman’s arms beside his face. Aidan’s eyes were wide and frightened and his features twisted in pain when Rob squeezed his wrists so tight he could almost hear the bones creak as they were ground together. Reality finally seemed to come crashing down on Aidan and he began to thrash on the bed, trying to knock Rob.

“Get off!” He half shouted, half snarled. Rob tutted and hushed Aidan which only seemed to further incense the man and his shouts grew in volume. “Let go of me you bastard!” He straddled Aidan and though he bucked and kicked his movements were obstructed by the blankets tangled and trapping his legs. He started to shout in earnest and Rob let go of one of his arms to press his hand over Aidan’s mouth; his thumb and fingers digging painfully into Aidan’s pale cheeks. Aidan used his free hand to land a punch on Robs jaw and bit hard onto his hand. Rob growled in pain grabbing Aidan’s hand before it could strike him again, slamming both Aidan’s hands into the bed with enough force to make them both bounce. He lifted them and brought them down once more on the edge of the bed-frame.

Aidan gasped, the pain leaving him momentarily stunned and Rob took the chance to backhand Aidan snapping his face to the side. When Aidan’s struggles began anew he repeated the gesture, taking pleasure in the crack of skin on skin. He could tell fear was making Aidan’s movements more hesitant - the realisation that fighting him would be followed by pain.

“N-No!” Aidan flinched and brought his hand up to protect his face from another blow, squeezing his eyes shut. Rob grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched it back forcing Aidan to look at him or risk pulling on the stitches.

“Are you ready to behave yet?” 

Aidan spat in his face.

-

“Where’s Rob?” Martin asked as soon as he’d left Peters office, his eyes had scanned the dwarves present, counted and come up short. There was a coil of panic in the pit of his stomach – surely he wouldn’t have already made a move. He’d only stepped away for ten minutes. When no one answered him immediately he raised his voice, demanding an answer.

“He went to speak with Aidan,” Richard replied, confusion evident on his face and in his voice. 

“And you let him?” Martin’s voice was poisonous as he glared at Richard before sweeping his gaze over the others. He was met with more uncertain and worried expressions.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Martin’s jaw worked, trying to find the words to best describe each and every reason why this was the worst idea that Richard had ever had. His voice was nigh on hysterical when he replied.

“Did you think Aidan was having a laugh when he told you he was being harassed?” Martin shook his head in disbelief starting to back away from them.

“Where are-?“ 

“I’m going to stop wasting my time talking and make sure Aidan’s alright.” Martin hissed. “One of you should probably come along so you can pull me off Rob, because I won’t be held responsible for what I’ll do if he’s within a foot of Aidan.” Martin turned and ran in the direction of the trailers.

The others looked warily at one another. Richard’s voice was small when he spoke.

“We should follow him - get to the bottom of this.” 

-

Graham caught up to Martin before he’d reached the trailer, the others not far behind.

“Martin, wait!” He called. Martin whirled around and shushed him, he grabbed his arm and pulled Graham after him to the door listening carefully.

“See, nothing’s ha-“ There was a thump from inside the trailer and some muffled cries and Martin took a second to throw Graham a most unimpressed glare before he wrenched open the door and all but threw himself into the trailer. Graham followed him inside and the sight that greeted him had his mouth hanging open with shock.

Aidan was pressed face down by Rob’s hand twisted into his hair, his cries getting lost in the pillow as he struggled furiously. His hands were pinned high between his shoulder blades and tangled in his shirt and held in place by Rob’s upper body. Graham saw red when he noticed where Rob’s free hand was.

“What in the name of fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rob snapped around to look and started to push himself up. Martin was across the trailer in an instant and had Rob by the front of his shirt as he dragged him bodily from Aidan’s prone body. He satisfied himself with breaking the other man’s nose before he shoved him in the direction of Graham. He had more important matters to attend to. 

James thundered into the trailer and his eyes widened. Graham’s face was murderous as he pinned Rob to the wall. 

“Call Security!” He ordered.

“We – Ah, Adam ran to get them after you took off, Christ! What’s going on?” He glanced around the two men to see Martin crouched by the bed whispering to Aidan while he stroked the younger mans’s hair gently. Aidan’s face was bloody and James’ eyes snapped to Rob’s hands which were covered in the Irishman’s blood.

“You fucker!” He snarled and jumped at him. Richard’s arms came around his chest holding him back and he struggled furiously. The shock seemed to have left Rob and he smirked at his colleagues.

“Had you all fooled.” He said smugly, his voice nasally from the broken nose and Richard didn’t even try to hold James back when he roared and made another drive for Rob. Security had to separate them moments later and James took pride in the sting of his knuckles as Rob was dragged away, spouting a slew of filthy intentions towards Aidan. He stopped only when one of the Security men cuffed him across the back of his head. But he could tell his words had done their damage from the horrified expressions on the others faces. Richard put a hand on James’ arm to stay the man, the last thing they needed was the older Irishman getting arrested as well. Adam looked in the door fearfully, recoiling to let the guards past him with Rob before he dared step into the trailer. 

-

Martin carefully extricated Aidan from his shirt. Aidan tucked his arms in against his heaving chest as he glanced at Martin offering him a shaky smile. Martin tried to return the gesture, his eyes softening as he gently stroked the curls back from Aidan’s face. Aidan baulked every time there was a loud noise from behind Martin but Martin hushed him, running his thumb along Aidan’s brow. 

“It’s alright, I’m here now.” 

“D’n want t’go to hospital‘gain” Aidan mumbled.

“That’s alright, we’ll get the medic to look you over – don’t you worry about anything.” Aidan hummed, his breath hitching as he tried to calm himself when Rob started to shout obscene threats in his direction. His eyes screwed tightly shut as he focussed on Martin who kept up his gentle reassurances while Rob was taken away. “He’s gone now, Aid. You won’t have to see him again.”

“That’s good.” Martin had a lump in his throat; Aidan was completely out of it with his medication. He had been such an easy target. 

“Aidan?” James’ voice had cracked when he spoke and he dropped to his knees by the bedside, “I’m so sorry, Kid, I’m sorry.”

“S’alright.” Aidan mumbled, and James let out an empty laugh. His voice was watery when he spoke.

“It’s not, Aid, not even a little.” Aidan’s nose was bleeding and his lip split. His eyelashes clumped together with unshed tears as he cautiously tracked everyone’s movements his eyes constantly flickering from one person to the next. James swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what to say, his thoughts and emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He jumped when Aidan feebly flicked his prosthetic nose, his arm dropping weakly to the bed – just the effort of holding it up had been too tiring.

“Stop that, Bofur doesn’t make faces like that – ‘S terrible acting.” Aidan’s smile was sleepily victorious when James laughed.

“The cheek o’ you!” He took Aidan’s hand in both of his own, running his thumb across bruised knuckles. He could feel Aidan’s pulse rabbitting though the younger man seemed ready to fall asleep. 

“Shock.” Martin had supplied “And those confounded painkillers. This would have been rough enough had he his wits about him” 

-

Once the medic arrived Martin had quickly asked that she make a record of all the visible injuries and pass it on to Peter. 

He’d moved back into the trailer, ushering James ahead of him. Richard’s face was haggard, deep lines cut into his brow as he watched the proceedings with crossed arms. Adam talked in hushed tones to a distraught Graham having herded him into a corner. A few of the others sat on Aidan’s couch waiting for information on Aidan’s condition. Martin stopped in front of Richard.

“Pull yourself together, alright? He made a fool of all of you because he played on your weaknesses. But, hear me now, get whatever self pity-“ he held up a finger when Richard went to speak, effectively silencing him, “-get all your self-deprecation out of the way and you be strong for Aidan. He doesn’t need to be carrying any of your guilt after this. So, just work on being there for him. Leave everything else at the door.” He clasped Richard on the shoulder and threw a significant look to everyone in the trailer. “That goes for everyone here.” 

“Right, yes, of course.” Richard nodded and straightened up. “Let’s go and get out of these costumes. We can return afterwards and give Martin a chance to get out of his.” 

“Martin can head over now also,” a slightly breathless Peter said from the doorway. “I’ll stay with Aidan”

-

Ten minutes later saw the trailer empty save for Peter and Aidan. Aidan had been moved to the couch and was in fresh clothes and under a non-bloodstained blanket. Once the blood had been washed away his face didn’t look nearly so bad. There would probably be some bruising the following day and the medic has put a butterfly strip on the tear in his lip. Aidan had thankfully avoided any damage to his earlier injury and she’d left behind a tub of arnica for the bruises.

She’d also been a bit wary of the damage to his wrists but nothing felt broken so she’d resolved to return in the morning and see how it all looked then. Aidan had pulled muscles in his shoulders but rest would take care of those and she’d also left a tube of Tiger-balm to help with the pain. He’d have to get Martin to put it on because with the ache in his shoulder he didn’t have the range of motion to reach it himself. The smell was wonderfully relaxing however. 

Peter pressed a steaming cup of tea into his hand, sitting on the edge of the coffee table watching Aidan take a testing sip before sighing.

“Nothing in the world a cup o’ tea can’t fix” Aidan murmured. Peter smiled fondly.

“Are you ready to talk now, Aid?”

“I suppose I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you know who's going to make his entrance next chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments!   
> They really help motivate and inspire me to work on this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Aidan just wanted things to get back to normal. He was so tired of talking about what had happened. Peter had been horrified to learn some of the things that Rob had done while they were on set.

“I just didn’t want to cause any trouble, Pete. This is kind of an incredible opportunity. I didn’t want to fuck it up.” He’d mumbled morosely. Peter had slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Aidan, you are an absolute delight to work with, and remarkably dedicated – I cannot even begin to comprehend the professionalism it took to perform as you did with all that was going on. So please, never think that you are trouble. Ever” 

Peter was less pleased when Aidan admitted that he didn’t want to press charges. “I just want it to go away.” Peter had heaved a sigh but acquiesced, he would very subtly make sure that Rob never mentioned anything that happened. He owed it to Aidan to make this go away in a manner that would never come back to bother the young man. 

He was repulsed to have to play down the whole scenario with the press – _Personal reasons_ \- he snorted. But he had the gratification of knowing that the letter his lawyer had read to Rob would ensure his absolute silence. The man had been pale and contrite after he had heard all of the details of his dismissal.

Peter had suggested that Aidan take part in choosing Rob’s replacement. Whoever would be chosen was coming in quite late to filming and it was important, more than ever with circumstances as they were, that they mesh well with Aidan. As a result he was due to sit in on the call-backs with Peter and Andy the next day, and if Peter needed to see some interaction between Fili and Kili, Aidan would be able to step up.

-

The morning of the call-backs he decided to join the rest of the cast for breakfast. He’d only mentioned it to Martin and clearly the older man hadn’t deigned to tell anyone else. There was a delighted shout from Adam when he stepped in and he suddenly found himself sitting in the midst of his friends, all of them asking him questions at once.

He’d asked for some space after everything had happened, and they had graciously backed off. They’d resigned themselves to well wishing text messages and promises to make it up to him at a later date. He doubted he’d have to pay for another beer between now and the end of filming.

He laughed quietly as the others brought him his breakfast, coffee and every kind of sugar and sweetener that was available on the condiment stand; “I didn’t know which you used – do you take sugar?” 

“Seriously, lads, I’m not sick.” He’d made sure to cover up what marks he could, but his cheek still had the pinpoint bruises from fingers digging in and a larger spill across his cheek bone from the beating. The medic had strapped his wrists the next day – he’d been utterly disgruntled when he woke the next morning and they were the size of ping pong balls. A sprain, she’d told him – it didn’t hurt so badly when it was wrapped up and he could use his hands for short periods of time before the ache began to border on painful.

He could see some of the gazes lingering on the bandages and he knew he’d have to talk to all of them about it soon to clear the air, but he wasn’t ready just yet.

“I take plain old sugar, Ads – us Irish, we don’t bother with none of that sweetener rubbish, isn’t that right, Jimmy?” which of course started a debate as everyone argued their preferences. He bumped his shoulder off Graham’s asking lowly.

“Y’alright, mate?” Graham started before a smile settled on his lips. He looped an arm around Aidan’s shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

“I’m doing great, Aid, how are you feeling about today?” Aidan leaned into his side and Graham kept his hand there, idly rubbing up and down Aidan’s arm. Adam was smiling fondly at them and Aidan felt a swell of warmth for these men. He couldn’t blame them for what had happened – he thinks that he probably would have fallen for Robs act too if he had been in their position and honestly, they’re past the point of laying blame and pointing fingers. Now was time to move on and get back to how things had been. He was more than a little nervous choosing a new actor to play his on-screen brother – afraid that there would be some lingering trauma that would wait until the worst possible moment to rear its ugly head or that he would choose someone he didn’t have any chemistry with. However he was also anticipating it. It was the end of a bad chapter and he was hopefully moving on to something much more promising.

“I will do my utmost to find the best heir for my Uncle, one that will be worthy to sit on the throne of Erebor someday.” The others raised their coffee cups in a toast with a shout of ‘here-here!’ The ruckus they were making seemed to draw the attention of others who were in the canteen and once they spotted Aidan, they made their way over.

“Goodness, Mr. Turner, you do look a fright.” Sir Ian offered, but there was a playful twinkle in his eyes and Aidan grinned, he couldn’t help feeling bashful when he was talking to one of his idols; especially someone as renowned as Sir Ian. He could see the subtly horrified looks on his company’s faces – clearly they had an unspoken agreement not to mention the elephant in the room before Aidan brought it up himself.

“Thanks, I went to great lengths this morning to make sure I looked my absolute worst.” He looked around expectantly before rolling his eyes. “Oh come on, he’s just teasing you! We all know I look fabulous.” That finally seemed to ease the tension and Sir Ian’s smirk was rivalled only by Martin’s when he was up to mischief. 

“But it is good to see you, Aidan.” Ian added, much more genuine this time and Aidan preened under the attention. 

“You are like a blushing school-girl around him” John stated and Aidan threw him a baleful glare before he sniffed and turned his nose up.

“That’s Sir Ian McKellen, and did he say it was good to see _you_ , no, he said it was good to see _me_.” He made a show of straightening his clothes with smug exaggeration while the others cracked up. 

“It _is_ good to see you, Aidan.” Richard smiled affectionately.

-

Later that afternoon found him seated beside Peter, Andy and one of the casting directors; Miranda. They’d seen a few actors and they’d been good – great even but… there just wasn’t any spark. Not one of them had stood out to Aidan as Fili. Rob for all his failings had been a superb actor in the role. 

Aidan was getting grouchy, he’d just taken his medication and the tiredness was creeping in and he just wanted the day to be done, the choice to be made – preferably by someone who wasn’t him and to crawl back into his bed. He hunched in his chair, his sweatshirt zipped to the top and his hood pulled up. He mouthed absently at the zipper-pull while they waited for the next actor to be ushered in. 

“Good Afternoon.” 

“Mr. O’ Gorman, I presume?”

“You would be right.” His cheerful attitude had Aidan paying a bit more attention. He had a nice voice to listen to – like honey; sweet and flowing, he could imagine Fili having a voice like that. He peered out from under his hood at the actor. He looked confident and relaxed and had an unruly mop of blond curls that could rival Aidan’s own for messiness.

Miranda was introducing all of the other occupants of the room to the actor and he glanced to each giving a genial nod to each as they were named.

“And over here, trying to melt into the chair, is Aidan Turner who is playing Kili.” Aidan straightened pulling the hood down and offering a strained smile to the other man. The newcomers smile faltered when he saw Aidan’s face. 

“Kili! Brother, what happened?” He gasped, looking for all the world like he wanted to run over and examine Aidan’s injuries. Aidan stalled for a moment before his brain caught up.

“Oh, still your sword, brother, there was some drunken foolery outside the tavern as I left – I dealt with it, and no, I did not initiate it.” Aidan said petulantly in Kili’s low tone. The other man stood with his hands on his hips and concern written in every line of his face.

“That was not my meaning, Kili, you know I would not allow any person to walk free for leaving such marks upon my dear brother. Tell me - who did this?” Aidan allowed his countenance to brighten some.

“I highly doubt he will be walking for a day or two, you need not worry. I thoroughly dealt with the braggart.” They bantered back and forth for a while longer before Peter cut in.

“Well that was refreshing.” Aidan nodded, unable to completely hide the yawn behind his hand. “Would you do the reading and we’ll go from there.” Aidan found his eyes drifting shut, lulled by the sound of the man’s voice.

-

“Sorry to stop but uh, he’s about to topple off that chair.” Dean said cringing. As much as he would love to continue with his reading he couldn’t, in good faith, allow an already injured man hurt himself any worse for the sake of a job. Peter Jackson looked confused for a moment before he turned to look at the young man who was teetering forward precariously. He quickly put a hand out. Dean had found himself stepping towards them worriedly.

“Aid!” Peter called, and the curls bounced as Aidan’s head snapped up. Dean’s attention was drawn to the bandages he hadn’t noticed before when Aidan scrubbed at his face with his hands. He didn’t miss the wince of pain that crossed the man’s features and it only served to further incite his curiosity.

“Sorry, Pete.” Peter patted Aidan lightly on the arm before throwing Dean an apologetic look.

“I think we’re going to wrap up for today, sorry to cut you off Dean. We’ll be sure to give you an answer either way - tomorrow at the latest.” Dean nodded and pasted on a smile, trying not to feel too disappointed. He thanked them all, shaking hands and saying his goodbyes.

He got to Aidan last and the man stood to meet him, shuffling with a mournful expression on his face. 

“Sorry, mate. I messed up your audition.” Dean shook his head with a grin.

“Don’t even worry about it, man.” He held a hand out to Aidan and the taller man reached to take it before he stopped himself, looking, if possible, even more downcast as he remembered his bandaged hands. Dean gently laid his hand on Aidan’s arm – the poor guy was stiff as a board, and he smiled softly up at him. “Honestly, it’s fine. Oh and Kili – I hope the other guy really couldn’t walk for a few days.”

He got a half-hearted slant of lips from Aidan.

“See you round, Aidan… maybe.” 

“Yeah, see you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up at last. Hope you liked!  
> Thank you for all your continued support :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was on the set for two days before he saw Aidan again. He’d asked once where the Irishman was but he’d received a pretty icy look from the cast and a mutter of “Sick leave.” so he decided to leave the matter at that.

Aidan had looked quite unwell when he’d met him, after all. Though, it was leaning more on the side of beaten up than it was sick. Dean smiled to himself when he remembered the casting. He was not ashamed to admit he had whooped and danced around his hotel room when he had received the call that evening. After he hung up, of course.

He’d flown home the next day and packed everything but the kitchen sink, squeezed in a congratulatory night out with his friends and returned to the set – bright eyed and eager to get started on his training. 

The others were nice but they were cool towards him initially. He supposed they weren’t too fond of the idea of someone they spent time with and grown close to getting replaced by a stranger. He was sure they’d warm up over time. He had expected to feel like an outsider when he arrived and to be fair, they weren’t ignoring him completely. They were just a little…standoffish.

Oh yeah, and mentioning Aidan was a no-no apparently.

So far the weapons training was his favourite, honestly, where on earth did you get the opportunity to train like this _and_ get paid for it? It took a bit of getting used to - using the twin blades; his non-dominant hand grew tired much quicker, but he was getting more comfortable with it every day. His cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing and he could see the others were often hard pressed to not get pulled in by his good moods.

He wasn’t sure why they were resisting – maybe some salute to their former Fili. He could respect that.

-

On the third morning he’d made his way cheerily to the canteen, the novelty had yet to wear off; he woke up each morning with butterflies in his stomach and a lingering disbelief that he was actually there. Once he’d stepped inside he grabbed breakfast and coffee and made his way over to his fellow dwarves - he may have giggled in his head when he thought that – Adam waved him over to an empty seat beside him. 

Adam had probably been the most welcoming of the men to begin with. He suspected that was more an inability to be rude or impolite to anyone. 

Ever.

“Good morning!” He greeted, some of the others had yet to arrive but those present were in various states of wakefulness; Steven was curled around his cup of coffee like a lifeline, eyes half lidded and Dean was almost certain the groan he made was an answering ‘good morning’. 

John and William were on the other side of Adam and were sharing a newspaper. They didn’t look up as they responded. Graham and Richard looked a little worse for wear but they both paused their conversation to wish him well. He settled in contentedly listening to Adam’s babbling about what the rest of the cast had gotten up to yesterday while he’d been training. 

He could see that Richard and Graham were distracted by something over his shoulder and he chanced a glance around. A person was beside Martin, head pillowed on his arms on the table while they talked. He realised he recognised the dark curls and was surprised by the swell of excitement in his belly. Martin’s hand rested between Aidan’s shoulder blades and while Dean couldn’t see Aidan’s face; there was the most affectionate smile on Martin’s lips while he spoke. 

When he turned back to his breakfast he noticed Richard’s gaze was now on him, his expression was carefully blank and made Dean squirm in his seat.

“Everything okay?” He asked cautiously, Richard seemed to turn it over in his head before he muttered.

“It’s fine.” Adam cleared his throat nervously.

“What are you doing today, Dean?” He asked and with a slightly stuttered start Dean began relaying the information.

-

Aidan took quiet comfort in Martin’s fingers kneading carefully into tight muscles.

“You’re gonna put me right back to sleep. “ Aidan mumbled drowsily. Martin chuckled quietly but didn’t stop.

“What time is your appointment?” He could feel the tension under his fingers as Aidan sighed.

“Eleven.” He muttered. “I didn’t realise they would want me to go in the day before for blood tests.” There was apology in his tone and Martin was quick to snuff out the guilt.

“That’s fine, I can just have my make-up done when I get back. I’ll have a word with Peej, he’ll be fine with it though.” He flattened his palm to Aidan’s back rubbing soothingly. “It makes sense, they probably want to see if there’s any improvement from when you were in last week.” Aidan groaned turning his face down to the table.

“Such a waste of time.”

“Is that Aidan for – I-haven’t-been-doing-what-I-was-told-to?” Martin asked with a grin – his smile growing at the grumbled ‘Maybe.’ “We’ll work on that – now though, we should head over to the others. Rich is gonna strain his eyes trying to lip-read”

“Can he?” Aidan mused.

“Hmm? No. I don’t think so.” Aidan snorted.

“I’m comfortable; I’ll pay you to do this for me all day. Forget the Hobbit, Martin - you can just walk around with me massaging my shoulders all day.” He whined when the fingers withdrew, instead ruffling his hair once before Martin stood up, picking up his tray.

“C’mon, you bum. And for God’s sake go get something to eat first.”

-

Martin made a detour so Aidan could put his food and two fresh cups of coffee onto his tray before they made their way to the occupied table. 

“Morning, Deano.” Martin said when he took the seat by Richard, Aidan slipping down beside him. Dean turned from where he was talking to Adam, flashing a bright smile at Martin. “Ugh, it should be a criminal offense to be so happy this early in the morning.” Dean’s smile widened further; his dimples becoming even more pronounced.

“Morning, Martin.” Laughter bubbled from his lips “It’ll wear off after a while, don’t worry. I’m half-zombie most days. You’ll miss this, believe me.” Martin chuckled.

“If you say so.”

“G’morning, Aidan.” And Martin didn’t miss the hesitance in his tone and saw the look Adam threw Graham and Richard. Aidan was fidgeting beside him but he met Dean’s smile with one of his own, scratching the stubble on his chin absently. 

“Hey, Dean, you got here fast.” Dean laughed, raising a hand to cup his mouth as if he was telling Aidan a secret despite everyone being able to hear.

“I didn’t want to give them any chance to change their mind! I don’t even remember what I packed.” Aidan sniggered, shaking his head.

“Oh man, I know how that is.” Martin rattled Aidan’s food on the tray looking at him pointedly. He scowled at Adam when he heard his murmur of ‘Mother Freeman’ to Dean. Everyone seemed to be trying to hide smiles behind their hands or cups. They settled into comfortable conversation in between food and the rest of the cast started to file in.

-

Dean noticed that special attention was definitely paid to Aidan. It was intriguing and Dean found himself wondering if this was how they normally were or if it had something to do with the bruises and bandages. Aidan was the baby of the group and they were definitely protective of him.

Protective was a bit of an understatement, considering just looking at him got hard looks from some of the others. 

He found himself sneaking glances at the Irishman whenever the coast was clear. Aidan pushed his food around his plate, earning himself nudges from Martin every now and again. A charming pout had settled on his lips and he rolled his eyes at Martin before exaggeratedly putting a bite in his mouth, chewing with unnecessary force. 

After a while Martin stood up, he rested his hands on Aidan’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper to him. Aidan cocked his head to listen, nodding occasionally. Once he’d left Aidan shuffled over one seat to sit beside Richard. The Englishman rested a hand on the back of Aidan’s chair while they talked in hushed voices. 

Soon enough they were being called to make-up to get ready for the day. Dean had another half hour before he had to make his way to training. The others seemed hesitant to leave Aidan alone with Dean, which made Dean feel the tiniest bit offended. “Martin will be back soon.”

“Sorry about that.” Aidan stressed, his cheeks a little flushed with embarrassment. “They fuss a little…” Dean raised a brow

“A little?” he asked, lips curling when Aidan cringed

“Yeah, okay. A lot.” Dean could tell that Aidan was uncomfortable talking about it so he quickly changed the subject.

“Hey listen, I just wanted to say thanks for the Audition” 

“Oh, the interview where I fell asleep? And Peter ended it early as a result? That interview?” Dean gave a surprised laugh at Aidan’s teasing smile.

“I meant afterwards, you mongo, Peter said you chose me.” 

“Well, it was the least I could do after ruining it – no, no, I’m only joking. You were the best by a mile.” Aidan snickered at Dean’s initial scandalised expression; ‘how would you know, you were asleep?’ They talked about their hometowns after that; Dean had always been interested in Ireland, telling Aidan that he’d love to photograph some of the scenery. Aidan was engrossed asking questions about the photography he’d done. Dean flourished under the attention, pulling out his phone and finding the gallery of photos he’d taken.

Aidan flicked through them, very vocal in his admiration. ‘Where is that? The lighting is amazing!’ Dean’s cheeks were red as he denied Aidan’s claims; ‘you’re giving me too much credit, it was a lucky shot.’

“Lucky, my arse. You’re bloody talented.” Aidan exclaimed. “Don’t put yourself down.” He reached over squeezing Dean’s arm encouragingly.

_”What the hell are you doing?”_

_“I thought you wanted this.”_

_“What, no, why would I-?”_

_“You’ve been touching me all the time, seriously, you’ve practically been all over me.”_

_“I was just being friendly…”_

_“There’s a word for what you were, Aidan, and it’s not ‘friendly’.”_

-

Dean watched as Aidan recoiled suddenly with a gasp, his phone clattering to the table. He reached across to touch Aidan’s hand but the other man snatched it away, his eyes were wide as he stuttered.

“Sorry, I just remembered, I need to go” The screech of the chair moving back seemed to echo in the mostly empty canteen. Dean felt flustered as he tried to understand what he’d done to cause this reaction.

“I thought you were waiting for Martin. Aidan, are you okay?” Aidan nodded and backed away from the table.

“See you…”

“Aidan?”

Even twenty minutes later he still couldn’t shake the haunted look he’d seen in Aidan’s eyes from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
